WWE High: Trish Stratus and John Cena
by TrishStratus-JohnCenaFan
Summary: A High School love story between Trish Stratus and John Cena, but there's this new girl who falls in love with John. Is Trish going to let this new girl steal her man? Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Guys I am so sorry about me being so extremely late on updating. I was helping my sister with last minute touches on her wedding, not to mention that I am in it so last minute bridesmaids dresses took a lot of my time and I am so very sorry. I hope you all forgive me for the unintentional lapse. Hopefully this won't happened again and I am going to try to update more than I usually do. I am going to continue the story I deleted a while back. There are going to be a few changes, but I'll try to make it similar to the last. Here goes hope you like it.

WWE HIGH:

Magnet and Performing Arts School

TRISH STRATUS- One of the most sexiest divas at WWE HIGH. Head Cheer captain of the Cheerleading Squad. She's the daughter of Alice and John, the top two Multi-Millionaires on her block.

THE BEST FRIENDS

Torrie Wilson-She's the sweetest girl, you'll ever meet, but she plays hard to get.

Stacy Keibler- She has the cutest smile and long, beautiful, amazing legs. She cute but don't let her looks fool you!

Melina Perez- Melina is the one with a huge sex appeal, but she is not the girl to mess with. She is impetuous and very sarcastic. She loves speaking her mind and she knows her way with the boys.

THE NEW GIRL

Mickie James- Mickie is New at WWE High and she's the new girl on the block, not to mention that she's Trish Stratus' new neighbor. Which means she would want nothing more than to befriend, the one and only, Trish Stratus.

CHAPTER 1: Girl Next Door

SUNDAY, August 21st

5:21 PM

TRISH'S ROOM

Trish was in her room video chatting with her Torrie and Stacy on her computer. She was trying to decide what to wear to school since it's their first day back from Summer break and it was Senior year which means the hotter you look the better.

"What do you guys think? Sexy? Or Nawl?" Trish asked holding up a laced hot pink top.

"Totally sexy!" Torrie said nodding her head up and down.

"Definitely, babe!" Stacy exclaimed. Trish smiled and sat the blouse on top of her "what to wear" pile.

"Trisha! Darling, come down stairs for a second sweetie!" Alice, Trish's mom shouted from downstairs.

"Guys, I have to go! Mom is calling me!" Trish told the girls' then logged off. Trish took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She fluffed her hair and did a lip gloss check. Trish closed her room door and happily trotted down the stairs of her huge mansion.

"Ah, there's my beautiful princess!" Her father exclaimed.

"Of course, Daddy!" Trish said greeting her father with a hug.

"Trish, you remember my best friend Lauryn, right?" Trish nodded.

Lauryn was trailer park trash in Trish's opinion. She still wonders to this very day, how did her mom even become best friends with that excuse of dumpster. They're completely different from each other.

"Lauryn and her daughter are moving in next door. They're our new neighbors! Isn't that great sweet heart!?" Her mom exclaimed clapping her hands.

Trish's hazel eyes were about to jump out of their sockets. "New Neighbors!? How the hell could they even afford?! Seriously look at them! They're trash waiting to be thrown out!" Trish thought.

"Aren't you excited!?" Her mom asked.

"Hell no." Trish mumbled under her breath.

"Come on! Let me introduce them to you!" Her mother said gently pulling on Trish's arm, leading the way to the living room.

Trish managed to escape out of her mother's tight grip. "It's just the living room. I know my own way around my house! Damn, it's not that serious!" Trish thought. Lauryn and her daughter were sitting on the black leather couch.

"Trish, this is Lauryn's daughter, Mickie." Her mother said. "What the hell? Mickie?" Trish wrinkled her nose at that thought.

"That name seems appropriate for this piece of trash I'm looking at." Trish thought again.

Mickie was wearing a red and blue plaid button down shirt with boot cut jeans and cowboy boots.

"She looks like something threw up on her at a picnic. I would too if I was caught dead in those clothes." Trish contemplated.

"Hi." Mickie said timidly followed by a wave.

"I'm, Trish, which you should already know, but nice to meet you." Trish said with a plastered smile.

"Mickie, tell Trish what school you're going to." Lauryn insisted politely.

"I'm going to this performing arts and magnet school called...WWE HIGH." Mickie replied. Trish's perfectly glossed mouth fell open in shock.

"What the Hell!" Trish shouted aloud unintentionally.

"Patricia! You know we do not use that type of language in this house!" Her mother retorted.

"Um...Mom, I have to go now." Trish said hurrying to the staircase.

"Why don't you take Mickie with you, dear?!" Her father suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea, Jonathan!" Her mother said. Trish groaned at the thought of taking that piece of dirt with her anywhere.

"Daddy...Do I have to?" Trish moaned, batting her long eyelashes and big hazel eyes trying to persuade him.

"Patricia!" Her mother yelled rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Alright! Come on, Vickie!" Trish said trudging to the garage.

"Uh, it's Mickie!" Mickie corrected.

"That's what I said!" Trish replied locking the door behind her.

Café De Flore

SUNDAY, August 21st

7:24 PM

Torrie and Stacy sat in booth waiting on Trish and Melina to show up.

"Hey, Tor! What do you think Senior Year will be like?" Stacy asked brushing her silky blonde hair.

"I don't know, Stace. Hopefully it will be fun and there are some hot guys." Torrie replied.

"What's up,Stace? Tor?" A male voice said. It was John Cena one of the hottest guys at WWE HIGH.

"Hi, John." Torrie said. John smiled. Stacy did the same and said "Hello."

"Why are you guys sitting here?" He asked sliding into the booth across from theirs.

"We're waiting on Trish and Melina." Stacy answered. John nodded followed by an "Ohh..." that trailed softly.

Trish pulled up to the Café. She turned off the car and took her keys out of the ignition. Her and Mickie didn't say a word to each other the whole ride to the Café.

"Oh my God! Shit! He's here!" Trish said when she saw John's Silver Camaro SS.

"Who's here?" Mickie asked.

"No one that concerns you!" Trish snapped. Trish fixed her white laced cami and put on her black Bebe leather jacket. Trish reached into her Michel Kors purse for mascara and applied some more on her eyelashes, along with lip gloss.

Trish threw the tube of mascara and lip gloss into her Michel Kors bag. Trish did one last make-up check, fluffed her hair, and pulled her handbag on her shoulder.

Trish locked her car doors and walked into the Café. John looked past his shoulder and saw Trish and Mickie coming.

"Sup, Cena!" Trish smiled.

"Nothing much, Stratus! You're looking sexy as usual!" John smiled showing off his dimples. *"Oh, God! He's so hot!"* Trish thought trying to regain herself from him.

"You're looking like an ass as usual!" Trish countered. Stacy and Torrie giggled. It was pretty obvious that those two needed to get a room.

"You're feisty, Trish! I like that about you!" John said.

"And you're a loser, John! Hmm... I don't like!" Trish asserted. Mickie laughed. She wish she was as confident as Trish. Mickie caught John's attention. Mickie stop laughing and turned Her head nervously.

"Oh, that is Mickie James...and she's new here, so no you can not put your filthy hands in her pants!" Trish said. John wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You know you want me, Trish." John whispered in her ear. *"God! He smells so good!"* Trish thought.

"Whatever, Cena. Get off of me and go home before I lose my appetite!" Trish said cooly as she shoved him off of her and sat down next to Torrie.

"Alright, I'll leave. You can act like this all you want, Stratus..." John paused and leaned close to her ear. "But, you know you still my boo!" John said as he dabbed her chin with his hand. Trish avoided eye contact while her stomach was doing back flips.

"Why are you so Damn sexy!?" Trish thought. John Cena was a perfect ten. He's sexy as Hell! Captain of the football team and all of the girls wanna be with him. We could be the perfect couple and make so many people jealous." Trish thought.

"Hmm..sexual tension, much?" Torrie smirked. Stacy was still laughing.

"I hate him." Trish said simply scanning the menu. Trish looked up and saw Mickie standing up like a stupid statue.

"Why are you still standing? Sit down." Trish said. Mickie sat across from Trish. Torrie observed her.

"So...ummm..why is she here, again?" Torrie questioned staring at Mickie. Trish looked up from the menu.

"She's my mom friend daughter...or whatever...She's going to WWE High." Trish said as she continued reading the menu.

"Why? I mean like seriously she won't be able to fit in at WWE HIGH." Torrie asked again. Trish let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can we talk about something else? Jesus! Tor, seriously she's right there!" Trish retorted.

"Sorry." Torrie mumbled. "So, are you ready for Senior Year."

"Yep, it's going to be awesome!" Trish said.

"Hey...ummm..." Torrie trailed getting Mickie's attention.

"Mickie." Mickie said.

"Yeah, whatever. So...what's your magnet?" Torrie questioned.

"Ummm...Creative Writing." Mickie replied. Torrie frowned and grabbed her menu.

"Well, mine is Musical Theatre." Torrie said ending the conversation. Trish glanced at Torrie appalled by her actions. She was actually being nice to Mickie.

"What's up, ladies?" Melina said walking in giving Trish, Stacy, and Torrie hugs and kisses.

"Hey, Mel." Trish said.

"Sup, Lina!" Torrie said.

"Hey, Melina!" Stacy said.

"Uh...look I don't know who you are, but you don't sit here..we do! Okay? So, get up! And go find somewhere else to sit!" Melina said.

"Melina, she's with me!" Trish said.

"Oh...sorry." Melina said with an apologetic smile. "But, where am I going to sit?" Melina asked.

Trish pointed to a chair at a table. Melina grabbed the chair and sat it close to Trish. They ordered their drinks. Mickie felt weird. Trish, Torrie, Stacy and Melina were all on one side, while she sat on the other.

"Guess who I went out with last night?" Melina said taking a sip of her frappé.

"Who?" Stacy asked.

"John Morrison!" Melina exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Torrie exclaimed.

"It's about Damn time! You've been crushing on him since Junior year!" Trish said.

"I know you're not talking! You've been crushing on John Cena since freshmen year!" Melina replied. Trish blushed.

"Yeah, when are you two going to go out with each other! I know you love playing hard to get, but Damn, Trish when are you going to finally let him in!" Torrie said.

"I mean yeah, Trish, what if John start to lose interest. It is Senior Year! You don't have that much time anymore." Stacy said.

Trish, never really thought about that. Her friends were right. She has to let him in sooner or later, but she's going to let him in her way.

"Whatever. Besides, Melina, you better watch your back." Trish said. "Morrison, still hangs out with that slut Candice Michelle."

"Whatever, he's over her!" Melina replied.

"It's still cheating if they haven't officially broken up!" Trish said taking a sip of her water.

"Oh, really. Well you cheated on Chris." Melina said.

"Yeah, Trish, what do you call that?" Stacy said taking a bite of her Strawberry Crepe.

"I didn't cheat on him. It's just Christian and I...uh..well..." Trish began. "Oh come on! It's not like Chris was all innocent. It was pretty obvious that he cheated on me with Stephanie...so we're even."

"Yeah, true!" Stacy and Torrie said in unison.

"Anyways, we need to make Senior Year amazingly awesome. Trish raised her glass. To Senior Year...this one is going to be a wild one, girls'!" Trish said as their glasses clinked.

Mickie observed the girls. "These girls are crazy. This IS going to be a wild one!" Mickie thought.

Well that's chapter 1 to the story hope you guys enjoyed. I will indeed try to have the next chapter updated by next week or Friday. Thanks for reading! Please, please REVIEW! Have A WONDERFUL TIME IN THE WORLD! Byeeee. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know some of you are rooting for Trish and some for Mickie but tbh (to be honest) with you guys I have no idea of how this story is going to end so please don't judge me if it goes wrong. I'll try to grant all of your requests to the best of my ability hopefully I will and I hope you enjoy the chapter.. :-)

CHAPTER 2

THE JAMES'S RESIDENCE

Thursday, Aug. 28th 7:23 AM

"Are you ready for today, Mickie!?" Her mother enthused at breakfast.

Mickie played with her cereal in the bowl with her spoon lifelessly.

"Don't worry Micks, it won't be that bad."

"Yeah, right! Not with that dare-devil, called Trish." Mickie thought. Mickie hated that her Mom suggested it was a great idea to ride to school with Trish. Deep down inside, Mickie wanted become friends with Trish, so she could be popular.

Maybe she could even be friends with John. "Oh, John... He's so hot!" Mickie thought. Mickie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her old IPhone 4 ringing. It was Trish. She had sent a text message. Mickie rolled her eyes and read the text message. "Meet me outside in my garage. Hurry up! I leave 8 o'clock." Mickie rinsed out her cereal bowl, sat it in the sink, and grabbed her back pack as she locked the front door behind her.

THE GARAGE

7: 58 AM

Thursday, Aug 28th

Trish examined herself in the mirror. She had to make sure everything was perfect for Senior Year, especially for John. Trish grinned at the thought of them both dating. Trish reached into her Gucci handbag and applied more mascara to her long eyelashes.

"Hmm...8:00, where the hell is this chick?!" Trish mumbled to herself. Trish looked into of her rear view mirror and saw Mickie slowly making her way to Trish's BMW. "Damn it! I was ready to leave her ass!" Trish said to herself. Trish frowned.

Mickie had on a red button down collard shirt with baggy shorts. Mickie sat in the front seat. Trish didn't feel comfortable with Mickie sitting in the front seat. She didn't want to be caught dead with Mickie in her car. Trish rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Just forget about it, Trish. She's irrelevant right now. She will not ruined Senior Year for me!" Trish thought.

WWE HIGH

SENIOR HALLWAY

8:33 AM

Thursday, Aug 28th

Trish and the girls strutted down the halls. They exchanged their waves and greetings and went on with their ways. Melina went to go flirt with John Morrison. Stacy went to go make up and play kissy face with Andrew. Torrie and Trish went to go pick out their lockers and decorate them. Mickie followed them. Mickie felt lame following them around like she's a little toddler.

"Morning, ladies! What's up?" Randy said approaching them with John along his side. *"Shit, why does he always make me feel like this?!"* Trish thought checking her lip gloss in the tiny mirror.

"Hey, Randy!" Torrie said giving him a hug.

"What's up, Rand!" Trish said checking her make up.

"Can't say "Hi", Trish." John said standing in front of the locker next to hers.

"Can don't want to." Trish replied. John smirked. Trish's stomach started doing backflips. She checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Come on, Trish. You know we're meant to be together." John said. Trish chuckled sarcastically.

"You think I'm funny." John smiled.

"No! I'm laughing at the fact that you think you're charming!" Trish said.

"I am charming! Don't act like you don't want a piece of this!" John said flaunting his body. Trish smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Hmm...tempting but..." Trish started. "I don't date losers."

"Oh!" Randy exclaimed. Torrie and Mickie laughed. John played with a strand of her long, silky, blonde hair.

"Whatever, Stratus. It's our year, baby!" John said.

"No it's my year!" Trish said. She pulled out her schedule. *"Hmm..First Block, Musical Theater. Mrs. Looney?! Whatever."* Trish thought tossing it in her purse.

"Okay, let's leave these two love birds alone!" Torrie said pulling Randy away. Mickie was clueless and went to go find her first class.

"You love playing with my emotions!" John said leaning closer to her. He placed his hand on her hip. Trish smiled. She knew people were watching. They were going to think something was going on between them. Rumors were going to spread quick like lipstick on a pig.

"So, and?" Trish replied. She gave John a sexy smile with a hair flip. Trish began walking to her first class when the second bell rang.

"I know you'll give in. You're just playing hard to get!" John said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Trish threw his arms off of her shoulders.

"In your dreams, Johnny Boy!" Trish said turning the corner. John opened the door for Trish.

"Cute, but it's never going to work, Cena!" Trish smiled.

"Yeah, Love you too, Stratus." John chuckled walking away.

WWE HIGH

8:43 AM

Thursday, Aug 28th

Mickie ended up lost at WWE HIGH. She didn't want to be following Trish all day. She had no choice, but to leave. John and Trish were being all flirty face with each other. Mickie saw Torrie coming her way.

"Lost?" Torrie asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for AP ENGLISH." Mickie replied. Torrie smiled.

"Oh, that sucks! But anyways it's on the first floor. You take the stairs, make a right, keep straight, then it should be the first door across from the office.

"Gosh, Torrie! Thanks!" Mickie said.

"Noooo problem!" Torrie trailed in a perky way with a plastered smile. Mickie walked away following her directions. Torrie chucked.

"Dumb ass!" Torrie mumbled.

Mickie followed Torrie's directions and was standing in front of the Janitor's closet."I'm never going to get to class!" Mickie said to herself.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Mickie thought the voice was familiar it sounded like...

"I'm guessing you're lost, huh?!" A voice said again. It was John Cena, the hottest guy in school.

"Yeah, I am." Mickie replied.

"You must be Trish's friend...uh..." John started.

"Mickie." Mickie finished.

"Oh yeah, Mickie. What's up!?" John smiled. {"OH MY GOD, HE HAS DIMPLES!"} Mickie thought.

"I'm looking for AP ENGLISH." Mickie replied. John chuckled.

"Well AP ENGLISH sure isn't down here!" John said.

"Torrie!" Mickie mumbled angrily. She should've known it was Torrie. {"What did I ever do to her!? Why is she such a bitch?!"} Mickie thought. {" WORST DAY EVER!}.

"Ooh, I see. Torrie can be a bitch sometimes when it comes to her and Trish's friendship. Come on! I'll show you where it is." John said. He put his arms around her shoulders and led her to the top of the stairs. {" HE SMELLS SO GOOD. NOW I KNOW WHY TRISH LIKES HIM SO MUCH!"} Mickie thought. John stopped in front of a door labeled AP ENGLISH on it.

"There ya go!" John said. "Thanks." Mickie said.

"Welcome and Hey Micks! See you around?!" John questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Mickie smiled.

"Iight, cool!" John said walking down the hallway. Mickie was so happy. John has officially made her day a lot better. "Maybe today wasn't so bad after all" Mickie said. THAT'S CHAPPY TWO! HOPE YOU LIKE! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT CHAPPY THREE IS ALMOST DOWN AND WILL BE POSTED VERY SOON! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME IN THE WORLD! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

WWE HIGH

11:41 AM

CREATIVE WRITING

Mickie sat all alone in Creative Writing. She felt weird and like a loser because she hasn't found any friends yet. And on top of that, she didn't know her way around, which made her day the worst. She was in a whole different world. Only one person was nice to her: John Cena. Mickie really wanted to become friends with John. He's sweet, honest, and smoking HOT, but most of all he wasn't mean to her.

"Miss Dumas, What on earth do you have on! We do not allow crop tops in this school. And dear GOD pull up your pants no one else should know that you wear G-strings." Mrs. Smith complained.

There was this firery red head standing in front of her rolling her eyes. She had on a crop top that exposed her big breasts.

"Look I understand, I just don't care!' The red head yelled back. "It's too inappropriate." Mrs. Smith replied. Mrs. Smith went to her cabinet and pulled out a black divas sweatshirt with divas in pink writing.

"Hey!" The red head said.

"Hi." Mickie said. The red head sat across from her.

"You're Trish Stratus's friend right?" The red head asked.

"Yeah, sort of...how did you-" Mickie started. "The word around WWE HIGH spreads fast, especially about Trish Stratus.

" The red head explained. Mickie nodded followed by an "Ohh...". I'm Amy but everyone calls me Lita."

"I'm Mickie. Soo, she's that popular." Mickie said. Lita nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you. You will never fit in with her whole gang of whores." Lita said. Mickie gave Lita a polite smile and started taking notes. Mickie has always wanted to become popular. Being with Trish made her more noticeable, if it wasn't for her John would've never noticed her. As much as she hated being around Trish and her friends, being around them could make her popular.

WWE HIGH

SENIOR HALL

12:04 AM

Trish heard her cell phone ring in her purse. She pulled out the phone and answered.

"Yes..." Trish said softly.

"Hey, girl where are you!" Torrie said into the phone.

"In a booth near the Café." Trish said nonchalantly.

"Alright, girl! I'll meet you there!" Torrie said.

Trish hung up and tossed her phone in her purse. Trish had a salad and a smoothie mixed with fruit and kale chips. She ate healthy naturally. She had to keep her body fit and perfect for the Summertime. Torrie was trotting down the stairs on her way to the Café. She casually walked down the halls until she saw her boyfriend, Randy Orton talking to Maria Kanellis, who was giggling absurdly.

"Torrie! I believe that slut is trying to steal your man!" Stacy exclaimed. Randy looked up and shot a sexy smirk at Torrie.

"Sup, Babe?" Randy said cooly, hugging Torrie.

"Hey, uh...what's going on here?" Torrie said pulling out of the hug.

"Nothing, babe. Ready for lunch." Randy said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Torrie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Let's go." Torrie said. She bumped into Maria on purpose.

"Later, Bitch!" Stacy said laughing. Stacy and Torrie walked into the Café to meet up with Trish and Melina. They were so excited about being Seniors. Seniors always had better food and entertainment.

"Hey Babes!" Trish exclaimed taking a bite of her salad.

"Sup, Trish! Stacy said sitting across from her.

"So..where's Mickie Mouse." Torrie said taking a sip of her water.

"Don't know don't freaking care!" Trish replied.

"Are you ready for the football game this Saturday!?" Melina said.

"You know it! It's going be awesome!" Torrie said taking a bite out of her BLT.

"What about you, Trish? I know you're only excited because of John."

"Speaking of the devil." Melina said. Trish glanced over her shoulder and smiled. John and Randy were walking towards them.

"Sup, Stratus. Miss me?!" John said pulling up a chair to a booth.

"Nothing much, Cena.. And HA HA UH...that's a negative."

"Ready for the game?!" John said eating a bag of chips.

"You know I'm ready! It's the big night!" Trish said drinking her water.

"Are you ready to cheer me on!?" John said. Trish froze and played with a strand of her hair.

"Psh! Hell, no! I'm not your girl, Cena." Trish said slapping his hand away.

"Isn't that what cheerleaders are for?! I can't wait to see you jumping up and down in your little mini skirt." John said rubbing his hand on her thigh. Trish blushed and turned away so he couldn't see. "Get it together, Trish! Don't let him know you have feelings for him."

"John, what the hell!?" Trish yelled. She moved his hand off of her thigh.

"What!? Am I turning you on?" John smirked. 12:24 BEEEPPP! The bell ranged. That was the end of second wave lunch.

"Whatever, Cena. I have to go to class." Trish said throwing away her trash.

"I know you wanna be with me!" John said following her. He threw his arms over her shoulders.

"Hmmm... I'm not your type." Trish said throwing his arms off of her shoulders.

"Maybe you should find another girl to use your lame pick up lines on." Trish said walking to her locker.

Trish opened her locker and started shuffling through books for class. John stood directly behind Trish, put his hands around her waist, and pulled her close. John licked his lips and whispered in her ear. "You know you want me." Trish bit her bottom lip when she felt his breath on her neck. Her stomach did backflips as she received chills down her spine. "If only we were together... we would be the perfect couple. We would make so many people jealous..." Trish thought.

"Whatever, Cena. I would "_**never**_" sleep with you even if I was the horniest girl in the world and you were the only dude I could have sex with. The girls laughed at Trish's comeback. Trish put her hand on his chest to move him out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. "His chest feels sooo... good. I would love to lick his abs any day."

"Hmmm... Confident. I like..." John said taking her books out of her hand.

"Hmmm... Annoying ... I don't like." Trish said while she applies some lip gloss to her lips.

"Getting ready for me, Stratus." John said smirking as he watched Trish admire herself in the mirror.

"In your dreams, Cena." Trish said screwing on the top to the new tube of lip gloss and closing the door of her locker.

"You're ready for our make out session later." John said following Trish to class stopping in front of the class door.

Trish looked at her reflection in the window of class door and puckered up her lips as if she was about to kiss the small window. "Mmm... they look kissable don't you think."

"You know what would be even better... your lips on mine." John whispered again.

"Whatever... move out of my way before I be late for class." Trish said snatching her books out of his hands.

"You're welcome." John said not expecting a thank you. "And you're an idiot." Trish countered putting her books in her Louis Vuiton bag.

"Alright, Love you too, Stratus" John said laughing.

"Hate you, too, Cena." Trish said.

WWE HIGH

SENIOR PARKING LOT

3:26 PM Trish was leaning against her BMW waiting on Mickie. "Where the hell is she?" Trish said to herself.

"Waiting on me, Stratus!" John yelled walking up to her.

"Hahahaha, you are insane!" Trish chuckled.

"Then why are you still here? Ready for that make-out session?" John said grabbing her hand.

"I'll pass." Trish said playing with her car keys. John's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello...yeah, okay..I'm coming." John hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"I have to go. Coach wanted us to have football practice." John said.

"Good! They're going to need it with you as the captain." Trish said.

"I'm better than you. Those jumps aren't that high! It sucks, I can't see what's up under that skirt." John said. Trish face scrunched up.

"Ewe, you're such a pervert!" Trish retorted.

"Only for you!" John yelled walking up the stairs to the gymnasium.

"Whatever, John!" Trish shouted back.

"See you Saturday and bring Mickie, too!" John yelled. Trish frowned. "Why the hell does he want me to bring her!?" Trish thought. "John is supposed to be mine! Oh hell no!"

UH OH! IS JOHN STARTING TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR MICKIE! WHAT IS TRISH GOING TO DO. FIND OUT MORE NEXT CHAPPY! Hope you liked the story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME IN THE WORLD! Bye!


End file.
